My Precious Christmas Gift Ever
by LuqmanRoxas
Summary: Jack suddenly shocked when Jamie loved him. He didn't understand why he really loved him. After he got an answer by Tooth. He finally realized that Jamie wanted him to be together within his whole life and to prevent him from being always along after 300 years.Finally,Jack fell in love with him. Then they have become truly together


One Year Later,After Defeating Pitch

I was hovering in the air while enjoying the cool air. Winter for this year were becoming increasingly fun. After a fight with Pitch Black last year, the child began to be cheerful and happy. I laughed at their behaviour that were so happy. I am their guardian. I'm responsible for protecting their destiny and dreams to make it comes true.

As I enjoyed flying in the air, I suddenly noticed Jamie was sitting alone at his home at the front yard. He was like being sad and somber. I become discouraged when I saw him sad. It's Been a year I have not seen him since our last meeting last year. I decided to came to him for cheering him.

I heard he was mumbling my name. He mentioned my name while grieve and moan. I became increasingly hurt when I dare to leave him so long. I looked at my hands and then I blew the cold air until it formed a crystal star. I came close to him quietly.

"Jack Frost ... I really missed you ..." I heard him say. I was in shock because he was missing me. I seemed want to cry but I tried to defend myself. Suddenly, he said. But, he's really crying at this time.

"Jack Frost ... come back to me ... you know how much I longed to you. I'd like to see the sweet smile from you ... Jack ... I actually ... I had long harbored something to you in my heart ... actually ... I really love you, Jack Frost ... If it I can be with you, that's my gift I wanted most in the winter of this year. "

I was startled. He loves me?. Why would he love me? Does he love me because I'm too handsome? If not, why did he truly love me? I look down and see the stars that I made ?for him. Then, I put the star in my blue sweater pocket.

"Jamie, let's go! Christmas Party will start a little more. Go get faster!" I heard Jamie's mother called him to get into the house.

"All right, mom. I'll go now."

I saw his face was so sad. I feel sick when I see him sad. I can't saw him sad and disappointed. I heard him say,

"Jack Frost ... I love you ... I trusted you ... you've always been in my heart ... I do not want to break away from you ... a sweet face always in my mind. Oh, Jack. .. I hope you listen to me. "

Then, he went back into the house. I used to take his seat while I thought.

"Jamie ... why I was very difficult to get an answer from you? I know you love me but I can not love someone without knowing why. I'm sorry, Jamie ..."

I began to fly and left his home. I flew heading to Tooth Castle to meet up with Tooth,my best friend to get an explanation from her. She also can interpret a person's conscience.

"Tooth!" I screamed her name called.

"What can I help you, Jack?" Tooth suddenly appeared from the side of me. I was a little surprised.

"I have things to discuss something ... it is important ..."

"What is it, Jack? About what?"

"It's about ... Jamie ..."

She was quiet for a while when I mention her name. Then he asked, "Jamie? Wrong with him? Are you doing something wrong to him?"

I looked down and said, "Not so ... Jamie ... Jamie loved me ... but .. I do not know why he loves me. He said that my smile makes him fall in love with me. Would Jamie really love me? "

Tooth immediately responded, "Actually, Jack Frost ... he is truly in love with you ...". I looked at her with a confused, "Why would he love me?"

She continued her explanation, "Well, Jack ... he is truly in love with you because he does not want himself tortured with grief. Since you can make him look at you, he was sure that you are the one who can protect him for the rest of his life. He also know that you are always sad, living alone for 300 years. you ought to be lucky, Jack ... Jamie was very concerned about you. he was willing to do whatever it takes in order to be with you throughout his life. "

Now then I know exactly why he loves me. Suddenly a feeling called love has flowered in my heart. Love in my heart leads me to a good-hearted boy, that was Jamie Bennett. Only then did I realize that I really needed him. Already 300 years I alone in this world.

"Thank you, Tooth ... I should go back to Jamie's house right now ..."

"Good luck, Jack Frost ... and hopefully happy life with him."

I took my staff and then flew back to Jamie's house. When I arrived, I saw everyone were having fun on the ground floor. When I look at Jamie's room, I saw Jamie was sitting on the bed and cried. I am very sad to see him suffer because of me.

"Jack ... please ... I want you with me for the rest of my life .. Jack ... I feel hot without you ... I want my body rocked by the coldness from you. I love you, Jack ... .. Jack ... "

I got in through the windows of his room and walked towards him. I sat down beside him and put both hands on his shoulders. His body was hot. I tried Finish him with cold aura of my body.

I heard him say, "How cold ... very comfortable ... uh? Jack Frost ... Is that you behind me?" He looked back and saw me with a very sad face. I tried to smile at him and said, "Here I am, Jamie ... I'm sorry ..."

"Jack! I really missed you ..." Even before I finish my sentence, he already embraced me. I smiled and hugged him too lightly. I continued saying, "I'm sorry I left you so long ... I actually really missed you, Jamie ..."

"Really?" He looked at me with a face that seemed cheerful. But he was still hugging me. I nodded and said, "Yes ... and actually, Jamie ... I love you too ... thank you for caring about me."

"Jack, I do not want you to be alone ... enough for 300 years, you all alone with no one disregard you. This time ... I will accompany you for your lifetime. And I love you too ..."

"Jamie ..."

"Jack Frost ... kiss me ..."

I was very surprised when he asked me to kiss him. But, I'm not reckless with all that. I nodded and my face closer to his face.

"Okay, Jamie."

I kissed him lovingly. I kissed him so long. After giving a kiss, I said, "Satisfied?"

He nodded and returned embraced me, "More than satisfied, Jack Frost ... not to just kiss you, in fact, your body cool adding my satisfaction. I sincerely hope that if I can see your body."

I was surprised again. But, I smiled at him and said, "Do you really want to see my body?". I feel that my face had become red. He nodded and said with embarrassment, "If you let me ...". His cheeks growing red.

I smiled as I opened my blue sweater and put it on the table. Jamie became dumbfounded and at the same time, his face had became scarlet. "Jack your body ... great! I love it ... your body skin is white ... and there is little muscle in your abdomen ... Wow!"

I feel a little embarrassed. I asked, "Do you want to sleep, sweetheart?"

"Yes, but I want to sleep while hugging your body ... I really like you, Jack ..."

"Okay ..."

He and I started to lie down on the bed while looking at each other. Then he said, "Good night, Jack Frost ... you're the most precious Christmas gift in my life ..."

"Good night to you too, sweetheart ... and I was lucky to be in love with you .."

He smiled and then fell asleep shortly thereafter. I added snowfall in the room so he feel comfortable. Finally, I have understood and also fell in love with him. For then, now and forever.

I love you,Jamie Bennett

**THE END...For now..**

**Wait for the second sequel...please R&R**


End file.
